The present invention is directed to a massager capable of performing a medical treatment in combination with natural curing functions by exciting or restraining nerves while imparting vibratory stimuli to a diseased part, keiketsu (parts effective for acupuncture), keiraku (a circulatory and reactive system which links the keiketsu one another) of a person undergoing medical treatment.
There have heretofore been practiced a variety of treating methods intended to perform medical treatments with the aid of natural curing functions by exciting or restraining the nerves. This involves an operation of giving physical stimuli to particular parts of a human body, i.e., so-called tsubo (vital parts) such as keiketsu and keiraku.
One typical example is an acupuncturing method in which the stimuli are given by acupuncturing the human body's particular parts, viz., the vital parts including keiketsu and keiraku. Based on this acupuncturing method, a human body is stuck inwards with a metallic needle composed of gold, silver, iron and the like, thus stimulating the nerves. This stimulation in turn excites or restrains the nerves pertaining to a diseased part, with the result that natural curing functions inherent in the human body are activated to heal the diseased part.
A skin stimulating therapeutical appliance and a magnetic therapeutical appliance, which are employed in the acupuncturing method, are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 56-81722, 58-115241 and 60-34841. Each of these therapeutical appliances includes a head provided, at its top end, with a stimulative member equipped with a single piece or a plurality of metallic needles. The diseased part is stuck with the head in such a manner that the diseased part undergoes a series of hits of the head which is inserted thereinto and retracted therefrom.
There arise, however, the following problems peculiar to the prior art therapeutical appliances. There is a probability that the metallic needle with which the human body is pricked tends to be corroded in the form of rust because of a nature inherent in the needle. Since the needle tip is pointed, it is dangerous to deal with the needle. Besides, the human body is pricked with the needle, and hence there exists a possibility that a treated person would be indirectly infected with pathogenic bacteria viruses or the like. Such a treatment has the small margin of safety
Minus (negative) ions exist in interiors of well-conditioned cells of the human body, whereas plus (positive) ions encircle cell exteriors. In this state, the cells are metabolized. In the reversed condition, the cell interiors assume the plus ions, and the exteriors thereof assume the minus ions. Under such a reversed condition, the cells are not metabolized but fatigued, resulting in deterioration thereof. In addition, a relatively oft-happened electrifying phenomenon associated with the plus ions of the cells of the human body can be seen in the above-described vital parts or the like. As a result, this causes functional declines of tissues and multiple organs of the human body and further, it can be recognized, exerts malign influences on the human body wherein chronic diseases are germinated.
The conventional therapeutical appliances are, however, confined to the function to mechanically stimulate the human body, so that it is in some cases difficult to exhibit fundamental medical effects, unless the electrified plus ions are eliminated.